The Internet has facilitated the wide distribution and consumption of video. Authors of video have a sense of how popular their respective videos are based on different metrics that may be tracked, such as a number of HTTP requests for a video, a number of social network “likes” of a video, and a number of comments that are stored in association with a video. However, very limited information is known about how viewers interaction with a video. Therefore, video authors may naturally presume that all content within a video is of equal value.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.